Eres perfecta así
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: está basado en el especial '月刊マガジンSPECIAL 8号'(Monthly Magazine Special vol.8)... Es sobre la apuesta que hicieron entre el equipo A y B... y gano el equipo B xD/ no hay summary por la hora D: son las 5:10 am debo ir a dormir


•**Comentario de la autora: **

**¡**Konnichiwa**!**

Bueno este es un one-shot hecho a las 4:23 am (a esa hora comencé) y que es algo breve xDD

está basado en el especial **'****月刊マガジン****SPECIAL 8****号'****(Monthly Magazine Special vol.8)**

Resumen del especial: (para entender el OS)

Es sobre la apuesta que hicieron entre el equipo A y B... y gano el equipo B xD

•**Título:** Eres perfecta así.

•**Pareja: **Gajeel x Levy

•**Anime: **Fairy Tail

•**Rating: **T (no se porque xD)

•**Drabble/One-shot: **One-shot

•**Cant. ****De palabras:** 874

•**Advertencias:** SPOILER DEL ESPECIAL

•**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece (ninguno de los personajes mencionados en el texto), estos son de total propiedad de Hiro M. yo solo hago uso de estos para la creación de esta historia ficticia la cual tiene como el fin el entrenamiento de terceros.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Obviamente había elegido a la coneja para que participara en su show. Era obvio pero esta vez tenia a alguien más en mente.

–**¡Oi, enana! –** exclamo llamo la atención de la peli azul que sin entender volteo a verlo.

–**¿Que sucede Gajeel? –** cuestiono la maga al pelinegro que se acerco a grandes zancadas hacia ella parándose junto a ella y frente a unos celosos Jet y Droy.

–**Vamos enana, hoy acompañaras a la coneja–** dijo tomando el cuello del vestido de la joven y alzándola para cargarla.

–**¡¿Qué?! –** exclamo en un chillido **–¡Espera No!**

A pesar de los reclamos de la usuaria de solid script la cargo sobre su hombro como a un costal de papas hasta llevarla al camarín en donde la metió y encerró junto a la maga estelar quien se sorprendió ante la presencia de su amiga, pero rápidamente comprendió entregándole un traje de coneja.

•••

–**¿Por qué debo hacerlo también?**** –** cuestiono la peli azul que se encontraba bailando una extraña coreografía junto a su nakama, al son del _Shooby Doo Bop_.

–**Lo siento Levy-chan****–** se disculpo la rubia a pesar de no tener ninguna culpa.

Debido a las palabras de su amiga volteo a verla observando sin querer como los enormes senos de la maga estelar se movían con cierta gracia al rebotar cuando ella se movía mientras danzaba y provocando que nuevamente su autoestima se fuera al suelo al compararse con su amiga.

–**Esta es una diferencia injusta entre nosotras****– **alego la maga haciendo una muesca ante la contraste entre ambos cuerpos. **–****Es como que... la persona que recibe el castigo soy yo. Soy totalmente irrelevante en esto.**

Dijo antes de romper en llanto y escapar del escenario sorprendiendo a su amiga y preocupando al dragón Slayer.

–**Oi, es el punto culminante de mi show en vivo!**** –** grito el Kurogane al ver que la maga se escapaba.

–**Levy-chan****–** susurro preocupada por la reacción de la oji marrón.

El moreno reacciono ante esto y dejo de lado su show poniéndose de pie para ir tras la enana.

–**Ufff .. No tengo otra opción****– **murmuro bajando del escenario

–**Eh ... De todos modos es el alivio que termina...**** – **dijo tranquilizándose ante la ida del pelinegro quien antes de seguir la búsqueda de Levy volteo a verla.

–**Ahora estas a cargo de esa bastarda****–** dijo señalando a quien seria hasta el final del día su "maestra" para voltear nuevamente e irse en búsqueda de cierta maga.

–**¿Esa bastarda? –** pregunto la oji marrón volteando a ver a una Mirajane en sexy traje "castigando" a Titania.

•••

En uno de los cuartos del gremio se encontraba la McGarden apoyando su espalda contra la pared de la oscura habitación en la cual se había encerrado para ocultarse tras su escape del escenario. lentamente se fue deslizando hasta caer sentada.

La peli azul se mantenía sentada en el suelo sin moverse, abrazando sus piernas flexionadas contra sí y apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas y con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Nuevamente su autoestima se iba a la basura al compararse con sus compañeras y es que a pesar de que siempre se regañaba mentalmente por hacerlo sabiendo que se deprimía... lo hacía igual y es que le era inevitable. Se mantuvo completamente absorta en sus pensamientos hasta sentir un peso sobre sus hombros y al costado derecho de su cuerpo, haciéndola reaccionar rápidamente y provocando que volteara a ver el origen de aquel peso.

–**¡Gajeel! –** dijo sorprendida al ver que el dragón Slayer de hierro se encontraba sentado junto a ella con su brazo izquierdo sobre sus finos hombros y mirándola seriamente. **–¿Cómo?**

–**La ventana–** dijo señalando el sector por el cual había entrado silenciosamente.

–**¿Y que haces aquí? –** pregunto desviando la mirada.

–**¿A caso no es obvio? –** cuestiono acomodándose mejor sin dejar de apoyar su brazo sobre los hombros de la maga.

–**No–** murmuro.

–**Bueno enana, he venido para que vuelvas afuera–** respondió sin dejar de mirarla.

–**No quiero yo–** intento hablar pero su tono cada vez era mas débil.

–**Lo sé, te escuche–** dijo apoyando ahora su nuca contra la pared a su espalda.** –¿Quieres que te diga algo?**

–**Si te vas a burlar de mi tamaño será mejor que no–** dijo mirando de soslayo al oji rojo.

–**¿Por qué piensas eso?**

–**¿No es obvio? –** pregunto con el mismo tono que hace momentos había usado él.

–**Enana–** le llamo la atención **–Eres perfecta así.**

–**¿Nani? –** dijo completamente sorprendida volteando a verlo por completo.

–**No lo repetiré**

–**Y yo lo negare–** murmuro

–**¿Por qué? –** cuestiono fijando su mirada ahora sobre la maga.

–**Todas las chicas tienen pechos grandes y llaman la atención de los chicos, yo no–** murmuro apenada **–Jamás encontrare a alguien.**

–**¿Acaso buscaras a alguien que te quiera por tus pechos? –** pregunto extrañado por lo que había dicho la adicta a los libros.

–**¡Gajeel! –** chillo sonrojada a más no poder **–No es eso, es solo que no llamo la atención de nadie.**

–**Eres una tonta camarón–** le regaño el moreno **–Eres perfecta así, no necesitas senos grandes para llamar la atención de alguien... además si lo haces tendré que matar a algunas personas para que no se atrevan a acercarse a ti, enana.**

–**He–** sonrió ante los celos del dragón Slayer.

–**Además los senos enormes son un problema enorme–**

–**¿Qué?**

–**Salamander algún día se ahogara entre las boobies de la coneja–**

–**Gajeel–**

–**Gihii– **rio levantándose** –Vamos enana, ya se ha acabado el día así que no seguiré con el show**

–**Hai–** asintió tomando la mano que el Redfox le tendía para ayudarla a levantarse.

Quizas no tenia senos enormes o grandes, pero si él pensaba que así era perfecta... entonces lo era.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Si les gusto dejen review :3

y quizás haga una continuación

una pre-cuela para entender el por qué tan OOC de todo xD

y un post :o

y disculpen si es malo pero lo acabo de terminar y son las am y me mataran por no estar durmiendo D:

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


End file.
